Subject Six
by death456
Summary: A stallion grew up in a lab being tested he has never seen the outside world he will take the only chance he gets to get out(the mane six will come out there will be SixXFluttershy Rated T for some sexual content,Bad Words, and Fights nothing gore)
1. Recording 1

Name N/A Date recorded 12/18/12  
Gender Male  
Age N/A Stallion  
Mane Black half White  
Codename SIX/6

Fur Black

Hoof Chrome Due To Testing old color White

Parents N/A

Birthdate N/A Eye Color Chrome When stressed/Blue When Calm. We believe this is because testing? He has shown no sign of struggle be believe he has understood who he respects. We will run more tests to make sure. Computer end recording.


	2. Recording 2

Date recorded 12/19/12 Six is doing well no negative energy mostly positive which is good. What we plan to do with Six and the others is still unknown we don't want them to die they have become the perfect Stallions and Mares we will keep them secret the princess may find this unnatural we all may be put to death for this we will slowly try to revel them to the world but for now they will be kept secrets all I know is my boss wants me and my team to keep them alive we don't get paid enough for this we will try are best to keep them alive well they show no emotions that's natural since they have been here since they were born grew up with no past hell they may grow up without a future well it's time to give them there medicines got to keep them healthy and all oh crap boss is coming were not supposed record anything computer end recording.


	3. Riot

Six awoke his eyes adjusting his brother Seven was shaking him. Six Operation Revolt is about to begin hurry up we need everyone ready for their part if this is going to work. Six got up he moved to front of the room he saw Two and Four getting ready as well as the others. One gave the first signal Two gave the other soon the signal reached Ten. Ten was the biggest and toughest out of all of them the daily checkup was going on as soon as they reached Ten he attacked Two,Four,Seven and Six bolted for the door. The rest stayed behind to hold the guards off. Six and Seven took lead with Two and Four following they Four and Two knocked out the guards Six and Seven let the others out. Two and Four go get the others Six and I will make for the exit with Twenty he knows the directions once your done go anywhere you want don't follow me and Six we need to stay separate Seven said. Two and Four left the room Six we need to go come on. Six I found Twenty Seven said. Listen ill show the exit then we go our separate ways right? Right Six responded. They went to the exits it was chaos bodies everywhere blood on the walls. Six saw the light and ran as fast as he could with Seven and Twenty behind him. He busted through the doors the light was the first thing that came into view Seven and Twenty walked out slowly they looked around they all had big smiles Six snapped back to reality. Seven where are we going? Six asked. Ponyville Seven said Twenty where do we go? Follow that dirt road should take you there. Where are you going? Six asked me I'm heading to Manehatten. Well good luck Six said. Six and Seven went down to dirt road Twenty went the other way 


	4. A New Start

Six and Seven kept walking following the dirt road. Twenty better be right Six said let's hope Seven responded. Six sat down next to a tree this is a long road he said. Yup Six jumped what the hell he turned to see a red fur big stallion his cutie mark was a green apple. Seven walked up to him do you know how long it is to Ponyville? Seven asked. Not long he replied can you lead us to it. Big Macintosh thought about it for a while Yup he said. He began walking Six and Seven looked at each other and followed him. It wasn't long till they saw their destination Six and Seven saw ponies. They grew with freedom life he said in a whisper. Well I got to get back to the farm come find me if you got any questions he walked off. So what now Six asked I don't know Seven responded I guess we explore try to act natural nothing about that hell hole or anything this is a new start Seven said. Six only shook his head it's not going to be easy Six said I know Seven responded but we got to try. They walked around looking everywhere everypony stared at Six's hoofs due to them being chrome. Seven saw a rainbow maned Pegasus he turned to Six so how to like it here? He asked Six ignored him where are we supposed to live? Six asked good question cause I don't know Seven responded you're kidding right Six said I wish I was Seven responded. They kept walking around Six was getting mad at everypony looking at him Seven could tell cause his eye were starting to change. They walked into a building it was called sugarcube corner. Do we even have bits Six asked nope Seven responded but I could tell you need to calm down wait here ill see if I can look around. Seven exited the building leaving Six alone he looked around he saw a empty table at the back and sat down he watched pony's enter and leave he was about to fall asleep when he saw a mare pink mane yellow fur her cutie mark was three butterfly's he looked at her until he noticed she was leaving. Six got up and started to follow her keeping distance I hope Seven doesn't mind he said to himself


	5. A Bad Start

Six kept following making too sure not to be seen by the mare. Six! Seven ran towards him what are you doing I told you to wait. For what you to have fun here while I wait again no I'm done waiting while you see everything. Fine face the world go ahead I won't stop you Seven walked away. Six turned to see she was gone he began walking straight trying to find a clue to where she might have gone. He stopped his search might as well look for Seven and say sorry then he was hit everything turned black. Six woke up he tried to move but he was tied to a chair what the hell he said he looked around. Who are you and why where you following Fluttershy. Who Six said pink mane yellow fur pony you were following her why. Well I don't know Six said just liked the way she looked wanted to know her just wanted to know her or do something more they pony asked. I guess? Well you seem to be no harm and if you are you'll regret it . Ok wait who are you? That's not important you can go the pony cut the ropes and left. Six got up well that was weird he said he saw the door opened it and left where am I? He was still on Ponyville but where he started walking. It was night well got nowhere to go this is just great he sat down next to a building closed his he heard ponies talking and walking he really didn't care how they saw him he just cared about getting a nice place to sleep but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Well well well he looked it was Seven so brother how's does it feel exploring come on I got a place we can stay. Six got up and followed Seven this place better be good Six said don't worry at least we have a place to stay. Sorry Seven about the whole fight and all don't worry bro we got each other's back that's the only way will survive.


	6. A Bad Trail Of Dreams

Note from author: my whole day as been taken writing this chapter yes if you play far cry 3 i did use vaas quotes for the dreams not to sure if ill do anything with it i probably will maybe i won't i hope you readers will like this chapter now excuse me im going to go play Halo 4 and far cry 3 p.s loved the applejack episode p.p.s might do a Christmas chapter

* * *

Take_ me _into_ your heart. Accept me as your savior. Nail me to the fucking cross and left me be REBORN!"._ Six woke up Seven was still asleep. Six yawned and got up he looked out a window he saw ponies walking trying to see if the one called Fluttershy were there nothing. He decided maybe he should get a job they would need bits to pay rent they do only have 1 month free. He walked out of the apartment and tried to look for a shop or something he walked around looking for a place that was looking for workers to his surprise there was none. Well this sucks Six said I can't freaking believe it no one's hiring. He kept walking I should get back Seven might be waiting to bitch me off. Six went back to the apartment to his surprise Seven was gone. What's next? Fluttershy suddenly ends up here wait no don't happen next in fact im leaving right now. He ran out of the apartment and tripped. Well that could've gone better he said he looked up the sun was setting he looked down dirt just dirt he got up and dust himself off he looked around well he saw how he fell there was water on the floor. When did it rain? He asked why is there water there he had a bunch of more questions than the dream came back to him _Take me into your heart. Accept me as your savior. Nail me to the fucking cross and left me be REBORN!"._ What did that mean it stayed in his mind like a parasite it wouldn't go away it was getting late so he thought he could sleep it off. He made his way back to the apartment Seven was there. Six where have you been? Trying to look for a job six responded any luck Six nope Six said I'm going to sleep. Six laid down on his bed the voice was still in his head he blocked by thinking of other things mostly thinking of Fluttershy helped his eyelids got heavy he then drifted off the sleep the dream was different he was hurt he has multiple cut wounds a stallion red fur black mane walked up to him and said _Did I ever tell you the definition...of Insanity? _ Six woke up he thought he was going crazy it was still night he laid back down why do I keep dreaming about that Insanity he kept thinking am I going insane are these dreams warning me he said in a whisper so he wouldn't wake up Seven. He looked up at the roof for what seemed liked hours he looked at a clock only two minutes passed maybe this new life thing is getting to me already I just have to relax he said unsure just got to relax he closed his eyes he then want to asleep but this time it was different the stallion was sitting Six walked up to him the stallion got up and said Enjoying my sister's company? Huh? You're so F***ed . He woke up again but this he had to intention on sleeping he got up and left the apartment not knowing what he going to do or where he going to go he just knew he had to find a relaxing place something that would calm him down and make him forget about his dreams but where would I go? He asked


	7. Peace

Six walked for what seemed like hour's he didn't know where he was going he just needed his head cleared for whatever reason nothing seemed to work. He walked more and more he was tired but for some reason he couldn't stop he just kept walking than. He stopped he saw something it was far away it had light but it had darkness at the sometime it was a tree it had leaves on top of it he moved closer to it he saw bird houses. Six looked around him there was a small bridge that leads to the house? He guessed he kept walking looking all around him there were animals a bunch of them birds, rabbits, chickens, bats and a whole lot more he looked at them they were calm not fighting like nature should well that's what they told him back there. He got closer he saw a door he hesitated to touch it. I could go to jail I mean who lives here this place is calm and for some reason makes me calm Six said. He moved away and walked to the animals he sat down just looking at them somewhere asleep somewhere up not fighting but helping each other. He was amazed who could get them to act like this. He spent all night looking at them he was still amazed they act so civilized compared to us he said to himself. Crap he said out loud he stood up slowly his body had got used to laying down he turned to walk away but he had to figure out who lives here he walked to the door he knocked on the door and waited the door opened slowly he looked straight. Hello Six said no response hello Six said again he put his hoof on door and slowly pushed it open. He moved slowly and carefully looking around the place looked nice he had to admit.


	8. Sneaky Sneaky

Six walked slowly and carefully looking all around him this place was really nice. Anyone home or anything home hmmm. He saw stairs he walked up them to see a short hallway two rooms. He put his left ear next to the door nothing he could hear he opened the door slowly peaking in he saw a laundry room. Not much just stuff scattered around he walked out and closed the door slowly. He put his ear next to the other door he heard something sounded like light breathing very slow and calm Six thought. He opened the door and peaked in he saw a bedroom. Six thought about it more if he did this who would he find but then something else crossed his mind if this pony was still asleep who opened the door? Is someone else here but I didn't see anything maybe a small animal since there's so many here. Six had to figure out who lived here or he would regret it he moved in the room slowly. He looked around he stopped when he was at the side of the bed. Six's heart nearly stopped beating when he saw who it was asleep in the bed.


End file.
